Greenhouse Rock
Greenhouse Rock is an episode of season 63 of HTFF. Roles Starring * Daisy Featuring * Stacy * Petunia * Josh * Toothy * Giggles * Bananas * Cornelius Appearing * Swindler * Cloudy * Trixie Plot Daisy is looking up at her bland house and she looks over at Cloudy's house and sighs sadly. She then sees how beautiful her garden looks with all the flowers and gets and idea to put more flowers in her home. She runs off to the supermarket in a hurry. Daisy runs inside the store but finds that the entire flower stock is gone, represented by the tumbleweed blowing through the aisle. Saddened, she trudges out of the store when Swindler stops her. He pulls out his trench coat to reveal a bunch of flower seeds. Excited, she gives Swindler all of her money before running off, happily. Daisy plants the seeds in pots around her house, but is saddened again when they don't grow. She then gets another idea. She calls up Trixie to have her use one of her spells to make the plants grow faster. Trixie tries to tell Daisy about the consequences but, Daisy is too excited about her house being beautiful to care. Trixie sighs and gets out her wand and runs over to Daisy's house. Trixie uses the spell on Daisy's watering car but Daisy puts the water from her can into the sprinkler system, causing the magic water all over her house. Daisy runs around happily and runs inside to call her friends. Trixie sighs and starts to walk away, but a vine grabs her and pulls her into the basement as she screams. Daisy shows her friends all her now grown flowers. Everyone is mesmerized by all the wonderful plants when the see and exceptionally large Venus fly trap. Giggles grabs a steaks and feeds it to the plant. She giggles as it eats it whole. Josh decides to take her picture in front of it. He snaps the picture but screams as the plant rips off Giggles's head and then eats the rest of her body, causing everyone to panic and run off, except for Daisy, who was getting lunch. Petunia and Toothy end up running into the bathroom. Petunia covered in blood, politely asks for Toothy to step outside for a moment while she cleans up. Toothy, reluctant at first, is pushed out and has the door shut on him. Petunia steps into the shower and starts cleaning when the water stops. Petunia looks up into the shower to see why when a vine grabs her and starts trying to pull her through the shower. She calls for Toothy but is pulled through as Toothy opens the door. Wondering where Petunia was, he turns on the shower to clean himself when he gets blasted by Petunia's organs and water. Toothy, covered in organs, runs out screaming hysterically. Bananas and Cornelius runs into a bedroom and sigh as they see a bunch of roses in the room, pushing out a wonderful smell. However the room becomes covered in the smell, to the point of suffocation. Cornelius runs out while Bananas faints and lands an empty pot. A rose suddenly bursts through his head pushing more of the wonderful fragrance. Josh and Stacy make their way to the balcony when they see the house is now covered in plants. Realizing this, Josh runs back in to stop it but Stacy is grabbed by a vine and pulled off the balcony into a forest of Cactus. Josh cries over Stacy's death, but decides to get rid of the menace for her. When then see the survivors run into the main hall and tell each other about who died. As Toothy cleans himself off, Daisy starts crying, saying it's all her fault for what happened. Toothy comforts her and the groups decides to get rid of the plants once and for all. Cornelius notices that they are all coming from the basement and decide to trek down to the basement. We see the group cower as the enter the basement. Cornelius sees Trixie and waves but it turns out to be her corpse, controlled by the roots of the house, combined into a living form. Daisy grabs a weed-whacker and tries to throw it at the roots, but it is caught and thrown back, where it impales Cornelius through the head and shreds his brain and head. Toothy tries a lawnmower but the roots use it to pull him into the mower. Josh and Daisy notice an almost empty bottle of pesticide and gets an idea. While Toothy is being pulled into the mower, Josh grabs the vacuum and fills it with pesticide. He turns it on and it blows pesticide everywhere. Josh and Daisy run out and see the plants all over the house die alone with the living root and Toothy. Daisy sighs but notices her garden was untouched and admires it, thinking its beautiful enough for her entire house. The episode ends as Swindler counts his money when a vine raps around his wait and forces his organs out of his mouth. The vine then pulls his body away, snickering. Deaths # Giggles' head is ripped off by a Venus fly trap. # Petunia is pulled through a shower pipe. # Bananas' head is impaled by a rose. # Stacy is impaled on cacti. # Trixie has her internal organs pulled out by the root's vines (Confirmed by writer) # Cornelius' head is impaled by a weed-whacker. # Toothy suffocates due to poison # Swindler has his organs forced out of his mouth. Injuries # Toothy's lower half is pulled into a lawn mower. Trivia * This is Banana's first appearance. * Most of the deaths in this episode involved the character's head. * The only death not caused by the plants was Toothy's. His injury was caused by them however. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 63 Episodes